Resplandor De una Mente sin recuerdos
by Nivia Garcia
Summary: Olvidar nunca es eterno, ni para siempre siempre hay uno q otro recuerdo que nos enloquece, es un fic que combina un poco la pelicula q tiene su nombre con Luna nueva, Tanto Bella como Eward sufriran las consecuancias de sus actos.


**Este fic sucede en el periodo de tiempo de que Edward deja a Bella en Luna nueva se mezcla un poco con la idea de la película Resplandor de un mente sin recuerdos. **

**Declaimer La advertencia Muy poco me pertenece a  mi de este fic, ni los personajes, ni los títulos, ni partes, creo que tampoco el nombre que hace parte de una película que me encanto! Voy a ver como me va con esta historia!  Estas cosas pertenecen en su mayoría a  Sthephany Meyer.  **

**Pequeño resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos**

**ooo El inicio del fin. ooo**

- Sera un corte limpio, como si nunca hubiera existido. 

-sus palabras rondaron mi mente no hacían mas que darme vueltas una y otra vez, como podría ser cierto todo aquello que me decía, todo aquello que me pedía era algo prácticamente imposible para mi, no supe cuanto tiempo dure plantada en el bosque esperando a que el volviera a que me dijera que todo era una broma, pero no nunca fue así ni cuando me recogió aquel quiliuette, ni cuando estaba en la casa en ningún momento  el regreso.

Pasaban las noches enteras en vela simplemente para no dormir, para no soñar con el, para que sus recuerdos  no me ataviaran mas y mas mi mente que ya se encontraba embotada con todas las lagrimas que derramaba, cada una de las noches  con cada luna que pasaba.

Salía del comedor, me dirigía al cuarto, me sentaba en la esquina y sin mas sin pensar sin siquiera ir mas allá de unos segundos en el tiempo las lagrimas comenzaban a correr una a una como la lluvia todo terminaba en una tormenta, y luego de la tormenta viene una calma que no logro saber si es peor que la lluvia en si misma, el pecho vacio, los ojos rojos, la cara empapada, el corazón… Sin latir y sus palabras intermitentes una y otra vez _ - Sera un corte limpio, como si nunca me hubieras conocido - _ pero aun no entiendo como podía decir eso como lograba simplemente  no haberme mirado a los ojos y habérmelo dicho.  

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-  No entiendo aun de donde saque la fuerza para haberla dejado, en estos momentos sigo sin entender mis tan obvias razones, para alejarme de ella por su bien por sus sueños, por su vida, eso no lo entiendo como es posible que me halla creído tan rápido. 

- Ojala tan solo espero que ella sepa que la amo, la amare toda la vida, y esas se me han ido los días desde que la deje, no soy capaz de volver por miedo a romper la promesa de un corte limpio, por miedo a que la vea durmiendo en su cama y no poder abrazarla, por miedo a que entre sus sueños aun pronuncie mi nombre y eso me obligue a quedarme y por ende hacerle mas daño de lo posible, pero simplemente cada día sin ella es una tormenta, una locura, no encuentro una razón para moverme, para seguir viviendo, si no es por ella y con ella, mis días se volvían un poco mas a las de un lobo estepario, lleno de espinas   con todos los motivos posibles para buscar el suicidio, tan simple como un incomprendido asqueado por toda la humanidad por el martirio de ser vampiro y no poder tenerla abrazarla, besarla y desear cada parte de su cuerpo con mayor lujuria de la que me puedo permitir en estos momentos, sin tener que luchar con el deseo intenso de acabar con su  vida de probar ese néctar que creo fue solo echo para mi, me gustaría que para mi hubiese también un corte limpio, ojala jamás la hubiese conocido y ella no seria parte de la maldición de mi existencia, ella no correría peligro nunca jamás de ningún tipo. 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**No se como voy a dividir bien la historia entre lo que le esta sucediendo a Edward (Suspiros) y lo que le sucede a bella, la historia es un paralelo  que luego se une no lo se como… pero en fin espero que les guste  este chap  es solo un pequeño abrebocas, no es el primer fic que escribo pero si es el primero que habla de Bella y Edward!! **

**REVIEWS PLZ!!  **   

**Los quiere una loca enamorada también de EDWARD!! Me lo como a besos!! **


End file.
